narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirigakure
|image=Kirivillage.png |kanji=霧隠れの里 |romaji=Kirigakure no Sato |literal english=Village Hidden by Mist |english tv= The Village Hidden in the Mist |country=Land of Water |leader=Mizukage |symbol=Kirigakure Symbol.svg |population=2/5 |military=3/5 |economy=2/5 }} is the hidden village of the Land of Water. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kiri has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage, of which there have been six in its history. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the buildings have vegetation growing on their roofs. The standard attire for Kiri shinobi revolves around a pinstriped material which the shinobi wear as bracers and greaves which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. Some also wear waist-guards. Many Kiri ninja use Water Release techniques. Due to the village's high number of missing-nin, Kiri has a subdivision of Anbu known as hunter-nin that are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. History Kiri was founded after the Warring States Period by the First Mizukage. Shortly after the formation of their villages, Konoha's First Hokage sold tailed beasts to Kiri as a sign of friendship and to ensure a balance of power amongst their new villages. The goodwill this fostered was short-lived, and Kiri would become involved in different conflicts over the following decades. The Second Mizukage and Iwa's Second Tsuchikage who would clash against one another countless times eventually met in what would be their final battle and killed each other.Naruto chapter 525, page 3 According to Kahyō, Kirigakure's society was split into a form of caste system since the founding of the village. The highest ranking civilians were those whose family lineage originally stemmed from within Kirigakure, the second caste was for members of families who were allied with Kirigakure on the battlefields in the past while the last and lowest caste consisted of members of the families who were defeated on said battlefields and annexed into the village. From the early days on, the members of the third caste were handled with caution and had to complete the most perilous and dangerous missions for the village — thus keeping them occupied and preventing them from revolting.Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Village of the Bloody Mist Over time, the village became infamously known as the for a cruel reason — in the Kirigakure Academy, students wishing to graduate (only members of the lowest caste in the novel) had to fight to the death, and only those who survived could advance to the ranks of the ninja. At some point, Madara Uchiha secretly began to manipulate events in Kiri.Naruto chapter 675, page 8 During the Third Shinobi World War, it was believed that Kiri kidnapped Rin Nohara of Konoha and sealed the Three-Tails into her; in truth, this was a plot by Madara to gain Obito Uchiha's allegiance. When she was rescued by Kakashi Hatake, Kiri sent a force to go after her, but this was only for appearances; Kiri wanted Rin to make it back to Konoha so that, upon losing control of the Three-Tails, it would be released within the village and destroy it.Naruto chapter 629, pages 14-16 Aware of this, Rin convinced Kakashi to kill her before they get back and the pursuing ninja are similarly killed.Naruto chapters 603-605 Kiri then caught the Three-Tails again, this time sealing it in a young Yagura Karatachi. Following Madara's death, Obito took on Madara's identity, and at some point took control of the Fourth Mizukage with genjutsu. The Fourth Mizukage's reign was a time of darkness for Kiri, with corruption plaguing those in charge and the pursuit of power becoming paramount for many. Defection became widespread amongst Kiri's ranks, with several members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and even the Six-Tails' jinchūriki, Utakata, abandoning the village. The Academy's graduation methods were discontinued after Zabuza Momochi, not yet a student himself, killed an entire year's graduating class,Naruto chapter 14 pages 5-7 but by then the Bloody Mist had already tainted the Fourth's reputation. In time it was discovered by Ao that the Fourth was being manipulated by someone, although Kiri was never able to ascertain who exactly that person was. Due to multiple defection even among the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kirigakure came to lose out the seven blades that were supposed to be passed down through the generations, one by one. By the time revolving around the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hiramekarei was the only blade remaining in Kiri's possession; the organisation effectively fell apart. Other Conflicts In addition to foreign conflicts, Kirigakure has experienced several periods of internal unrest. The Kaguya clan once waged war against Kiri to quench their lust for battle, but were slaughtered by the village's superior forces.Naruto chapter 216, page 15 Those with kekkei genkai were regarded with suspicion by the people of Kiri and the wider Land of Water due to their efficiency during times of war. As such, persecution and even murder of anyone with a kekkei genkai was common; in the case of the Yuki clan, it no longer exists in an organised sense and its few surviving members live in secret, fearful of their abilities being discovered.Naruto chapter 29, page 10 In the anime, some time after the Third Shinobi World War, Kiri and Iwa joined forces on a mission to reclaim intel stolen by Kumo. Once the information was secured, Iwa betrayed Kiri and killed most of the ninja sent on the mission in order to take the intel for themselves, an incident that would come to be known as the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass.Naruto: Shippuden episode 242 Reinvention Under the Fifth Mizukage, Kiri has tried to move past the memories of the Bloody Mist by reforming internal policies and improving its image abroad as being an open-minded nation.Second Fanbook, page 123 After Akatsuki captures a number of tailed beasts, including both of those previously possessed by Kiri, the Fifth attends a Kage Summit in order to improve diplomatic relations with the other villages and disprove the rumour that Akatsuki was founded in Kiri. As a further display of this, Kiri joins the Allied Shinobi Forces to oppose Akatsuki. The war is won and the village's image is redeemed. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, during the Sixth Mizukage's era and with the aid of the Fifth, Kiri had become a modern and thriving city, which was now a tourist destination''Boruto'' episode 27 and even more progressed than Konohagakure; they also managed to retrieve the six blades that were lost to defections, thus reinstating the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Most citizens are brimming with liveliness in a transformed and cheerful village.Weekly Shōnen Jump Despite this, there was still a minority that was both very distrusting and hateful towards outsiders, even some who longed for the old days of the "Blood Mist Village". Locations * Kirigakure Academy * Memorial Park Clans * Water Daimyō's clan''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 456 Trivia * The village is named after Saizō Kirigakure of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of legendary ninja that served under daimyō Yukimura Sanada during Japan's Warring States period, and rival to his comrade Sasuke Sarutobi. His surname is a play on his association with fog and illusions. The village's trademark technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, also plays on Saizō's ability. * Kirigakure does not have a ninja registration system. * During the second fight between Zabuza Momochi and Kakashi Hatake, the former used a kunai with an edge of the blade curving inward, making the point sharper and more suited for stabbing or thrusting. Later in the anime, this blade was depicted as Kirigakure's special variation of the standard kunai. * In chapter 30, Kakashi mistakenly calls Kirigakure .Naruto chapter 30, page 3 See Also * References Category:Villages de:Kirigakure es:Kirigakure he:כפר הערפל id:Kirigakure ru:Деревня Скрытого Тумана